


Is this Love Or Admiration?

by NetflixAndChillButItsLegit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-20 15:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetflixAndChillButItsLegit/pseuds/NetflixAndChillButItsLegit
Summary: Lance had seen Lotor in a new perspective ever since they sat down and had a meaningful conversation about how they felt towards each other.He noticed the way Lotor fought..............and how his muscles flexed when he was doing something as simple as drinking a glass of water.Not that Lance was checking him out or anything......pfffttt nope never.Lotor was just a good fighter with abs as hard as rock, and a wicked smirk that could knock the breath out of anybody, and.... getting off track, Lance just aspired to be like him one day, that’s it.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance had never been one to accept apologies so easily. So when Lotor was knocking on his door, pleading for forgiveness, he moved aside to let the poor guy inside. 

For a guy who was ‘evil and menacing’, he was pretty shy. Wearing a blue long sleeved button up with a pair of joggings he never looked better. In fact, he looked.......cute. 

Through his shirt some of his muscles were visible, but not a lot. His hair was pulled back into a low braid, done by none other than the princess herself. He has a gloss over his lips, of what Lance was guessing to be chapstick. 

Once they got settled Lance got Lotor a Cup of warm tea, because it was freezing everywhere else in the castle, but his room. He knew asking for heating and central air instead of a new gaming system would give him an advantage later on!

“So, why are you really here Lotor?” Lance questioned and paused quickly to get a sip of his own cup of tea, swinging his legs that were dangling over his bed back and forth. “You didn’t do anything for me to need to forgive you.” Lance continued with a tilted head. He would never admit it, but he was getting lonely in his room anyways. He loved the company of Lotor. 

“Why...um....yes,” Lotor stopped to wheeze, his cheeks burning from the locked gaze on him from the Red Paladin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will get longer 😅


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to heart talk? Or just a bunch of clumsiness?

”You see. I um feel like I have betrayed you.” Lotor said tentatively.

“And why is that, Lotor?” Lance asked, menacingly, already feeling as if this wasn’t going to end well for Lotor.

“I did something I very much regret!” Lotor replied, conflicted. “I didn’t mean to kiss her! I swear. I just needed to know!” He pleaded. “Please don’t kill me!”

“Who did you kiss?” Lance asked with a goofy grin, realizing Lotor’s mistake. “And what did you need to know?” He questioned with a tilted head.

“Allura. I kissed the princess. I know you guys have something and I kissed her! Please forgive me! I just needed to know.” Lotor sighed. “I needed to know why I was so jealous of your guy’s relationship. I thought maybe it was because I had liked Allura. But I guess I was jealous because I was lonely.” He frowned.

“Lotor. It’s okay! Allura and I do not like each other. I just think of her as a friend. Nothing more nothing less.” Lance replied as relief washed over him. And here he was thinking Lotor had betrayed him. He got up to get movement in his legs. They were falling asleep.

He continued, “Being lonely can suck. I would know because I pinned over Allura for so long and yet, I didn’t even realize I had no romantic feelings for her. I can admit though, that she is completely and utterly gorgeous.” Lance finished, feeling accomplished.

Lotor was stuck in a gaze. As if he was looking at the most fascinating thing ever. His eyes were focused on Lance. Then abruptly, he stood up. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

“Thanks Lance, for all the information. And stuff. But I..... I gotta go.” Lotor made a quick sign towards the exit with his hand, and then he was off.

“Okay?” Lance wondered if everything was okay, but nonetheless fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
> Next chapter will be longer. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery or no?

Lance was walking down the halls of the castle. When he passed Allura’s door he heard whispers. Whispers of which he would’ve ignored if he he had not heard his name behind that door.

In seconds his ear was pressed against the door listening in. Trying to figure out why someone was whispering about him. He could barely hear anything though. He could make out bits and pieces.

“Does he know? Did...tell...no? When....find out?” He heard bits and pieces of a girl speaking, probably Allura. 

“Conversation....room. ...Freaked out.....cried...walked away.” Hmmm that voice sounded very much like Lotor. 

What could Allura and Lotor possibly be gossiping on him about? 

It suddenly got really quiet.

“Thanks, for listening to me Allura. Hopefully everything goes swell.” He heard, yup, Lotor say. His heart fluttered after he realized it was Lotor. Was it just him or did it just get really warm?

“You are welcome to stop by and talk anytime Lotor.” Allura said giggling. 

He heard footsteps towards the door and almost instinctively he jumped back. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen, quickly sitting down at the table after grabbing an apple from the fruit basket. 

Lotor walked in and eyed him suspiciously, but didn’t go any further than looking at him. ‘Phew’ Lance thought. 

Lance unconsciously checked Lotor out. Today Lotor was wearing some grey sweatpants, slides, and a hoodie. ‘Even in comfortable clothes, he still looks hot’ Lance can’t help but think. He suddenly felt his left hand getting wet, and instantly blushes because he was drooling while looking at Lotor. Thank god he was too busy making a sandwich to notice Lance looking at him like a piece of meat. 

Lotor snaps him out of his thoughts, “Hey Lance. Do you want one too or?” 

Lance sees Lotor pointing towards his sandwich. 

“Yes please.” Lance says shyly. 

“Mk. What do you want on it?” Lotor asks. 

“Same as yours please and thank you.” Lance says looking at Lotor. 

Instead of getting the supplies to make his sandwich out, he hands his plate to Lance. 

“Here you can have mine. I wasn’t even that hungry.” Lotor says, smiling at Lance.

“I...I can’t take that. You made it for yourself. You made it because you were hungry. Thanks for the offer, but I can’t accept.” Lance says quickly. He didn’t want to be a taker.

Lotor rolls his eyes still while smiling. He takes out a knife and cuts two triangles out of the sandwich. 

“Now we can both have a piece!” Lotor exclaims with an unknown aura of happiness radiating off of him. 

“Ok.” Lance says taking his side of the sandwich, “Why are you so happy?” Lance asks curiously.

“Um... Lance I don’t know. I guess I just am?” Lotor laughs, completely lying to Lance. 

“Well teach me how to ‘just be happy’ sometime, yeah?” Lance jokes, nudging Lotor. 

Lotor just beams more and takes a bite of his triangle. After Lotor and him are done eating he takes the dish and puts it in the sink.

Lance sees how full the sink is and decides to do the dishes. Lotor watches Lance get the soap and sponges. Lance can feel eyes on his back but he continues to scrub at the dishes . 

Suddenly someone comes up from behind Lance, hugging him from his backside. They reach over and grab Lance’s hands and guide Lance, helping wash the dishes. 

Lance’s heart is beating a mile a minute. He knows it’s Lotor behind him. He feels so warm and safe. This is something new and he knows this is something not just friends would do. 

Even though Lance doesn’t want to, he turns around and comes face to face with Lotor. He can feel Lotors warm breath on his face and he can smell the mint on his breath. 

Lance is first to speak. 

“Why...why did you come up from behind me like that?” Lance asks quietly. 

“Sorry. I couldn’t resist. I won’t do it again.” Lotor mumbles sadly.

“No... it’s fine I liked it. But um...why?” Lance asks again blushing.

“You looked so perfect. I wanted to see if we fit like a puzzle piece. We did by the way.” Lotor laughed gently. 

Lance blushed and looked away. He felt so weird. But a good weird. Does he like Lotor?

Almost abruptly, Lotor grabbed his face and connected their lips. 

Their lips melded perfectly together and they kissed what felt like to be forever. Lotor swiped his tongue over Lance’s lips, asking for permission. Lance, only ever kissed someone twice, so he didn’t open his mouth, afraid he would do the wrong thing. But Lotor just smirked against their lips and grabbed onto his waist, and pushed their hips together. Lance gasped and Lotor slipped his tongue in. 

After a while they broke apart, a string of saliva still connecting them. Lotor put his head against Lance’s and sighed happily. 

“God you don’t know how long I’ve waited to kiss you like that for.” Lotor said, smiling. 

Lance just blushed and didn’t reply. 

Lotor just laughed and kissed his forehead. He pulled them completely apart finally. Only to bring Lance back in for a hug. After breaking apart the hug, he decided to grab Lance and head for the bedroom. 

“Let’s watch movies and cuddle today, and tomorrow we can talk about us and our relationship.” Lance said not wanting to be stressed about this right now. 

So they layed down and watched movies all day long. Eventually, they fell asleep with Lotor holding Lance in his arms. Love. Definitely love. Well maybe just like right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do call me out on my mistakes :)   
>  Also should I end it here?   
>  I hope you liked it :)))


End file.
